Un sueño para recordar
by Sebastian Vergara
Summary: Rachel sufre un pequeño accidente causado por Finn, y cuando se despierta, ya NADA es igual. ¿Alguna vez existió ella? ¿Quiénes y de dónde han salido estos chicos que son iguales a los integrantes de New Directions?


**Glee no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes; todo de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan. Bueno, tal vez los personajes genderswap me pertenecen, aunque tal vez no, quiero decir, he visto y tengo una cuenta de roleplay de uno de ellos, y jamás había visto un fanfic que los incluyera a ellos, así que pensé: ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? **

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Hace días, semanas, MESES, que se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hacer un fanfic incluyendo a los genderswap, pero jamás lo había comenzado a escribir, y hasta hace unos días que reuní la inspiración suficiente para empezar a hacerlo. Por otro lado, respecto a mi otro fanfic de Marley Rose, debo decir que probablemente lo continúe, pues también deseo escribir otras historias que no son de Glee, y si llego a decidirme por continuarlo, puedo tardar un poco. En fin, espero que les guste la idea de la historia, porque planeo hacerlo de muchos capítulos y los reviews agilizan mis dedos ;). ¡Que tengan todos unas felices fiestas!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE.**

_Martes dieciocho de diciembre_, puede parecer y sonar como un día normal, pero nada de eso fue así. En primer lugar, se trata del día en que la señorita Rachel Berry cumplía sus dieciocho años. Sus compañeros de coro habían decidido hacerle una pequeña fiesta, pues ese mismo día tenían ensayo de coro. Muchos, por no mencionar solamente a Santana López, se rehusaron, pero terminaron accediendo cuando notaron que nadie más los apoyaba. Todos se habían esforzado increíblemente para que Rachel no se diese cuenta de sus planes. Aunque varias veces tuviesen unos cuantos errores, hasta la fecha todo iba fenomenal y la fiesta para Rachel Berry seguía en marcha.

Y de pronto, ahí apareció la señorita Rachel, recorriendo el pasillo con una gran sonrisa que significaba grandes expectativas para el día de hoy. Como siempre, llevaba unos cuantos libros pegados a su cuerpo, con una mano alrededor de ellos sosteniéndolos. Había algo diferente en ella, y ese era su atuendo. Normalmente se vestiría con una falda de cuadros, una camisa de manga larga acompañada de un suéter de color alegre, unas medias blancas altas y unas zapatillas color negras, sin embargo, ahora llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra sin mangas que tenía estampadas las palabras "Be Happy", y finalmente unos tacones INCREÍBLEMENTE altos. Se veía completamente distinta, a excepción de su cabello, que caía por uno de sus hombros y se curvaba en las puntas.

Miraba a su alrededor, como esperando que alguien de sus conocidos saliera con un regalo para ella en sus manos, pero él único amigo que se encontraba en el pasillo era Finn, Finn Hudson, su novio. La miraba fijamente con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en su boca, mientras Rachel se acercaba cada vez más a él. El chico alto no podía dejar de mirarla, el cambio le había encantado. Berry se colocó a un lado de Finn, que estaba enfrente de su casillero, con una mano en él, como si estuviese a punto de abrirlo, pero él no tenía pinta de querer despegar su vista de su novia.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Rachel refiriéndose al regalo cuando notó que Finn no iba a hablar por mucho tiempo.

Hace una semana le había entregado a su novio una estricta lista de regalos que le pudiese comprar para este día tan especial, y esperaba con ansias saber por cuál se había decidido.

—Oh, cierto. —Respondió Finn un poco atontado. Sacudió su cabeza y soltó una boba risita. Le echó otra rápida mirada a su novia, y luego abrió con una sorprendente fuerza su casillero hacia el lado izquierdo. Pero olvidó un importante detalle... Rachel estaba justo en ese lugar. La puerta de metal del casillero golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la chica, y un ruidito que no se podía significar más que dolor se escapó de la garganta de ella. Miró con ojos perdidos a Finn, y soltó sus libros, que provocaron un fuerte ruido cuando cayeron, seguidos por el débil cuerpo de Rachel. Finn la miró caer alarmado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? Rachel aún estaba consciente, aunque le era muy difícil tratar de entender todo lo que sucedía. Su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa, y a lo lejos escuchaba una familiar voz que gritaba su nombre. Finn se agachó y la tomó en brazos para recogerla y llevarla a la enfermería. Por arte de magia, Santana y Puck aparecieron por el pasillo, y miraron con sorpresa la escena. Sin decir nada, se acercaron a ayudar a Rachel.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —Preguntó Santana confundida.

—No-No lo sé, sólo estaba ahí, y de la nada, pum, y…

—Amigo, cierra la boca y ayuda a levantarla. —Interrumpió Puck.

Los tres la cargaron y la llevaron directamente a la enfermería. Rachel había perdido completamente el conocimiento para cuando llegaron a la enfermería. La enfermera _Cassie_ les ordenó acostarla en la camilla, y los tres cumplieron la orden al pie de la letra.

—Pobre Hobbit, por mucho que haya deseado verla muerta no se merecía lo que sea que le hayas hecho, Ballena… Bueno, los dejo cuidándola, estaba en camino de verme con Brittany. Adiós, perras. —Indicó Santana antes de salir por la puerta meneando su falda.

—Yo no pienso quedarme, en el camino vi un buen trasero y no pienso permanecer aquí mientras pudiera estar haciendo otra cosa. Suerte con tu novia, hermano. —Advirtió Puckerman y no tardó en salir del lugar.

Finn tomó la mano de su novia, que yacía en la camilla, con sus ojos cerrados. En un ataque de culpa, se dedicó a mirar si aún estaba viva, y cuando averiguó que aún respiraba una alegría le invadió el cuerpo, aunque no pasó mucho para que se esfumase.

_HORAS DESPUÉS_

Rachel despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se apoyó en sus codos, y observó confundida a todas partes. Estaba claro que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero no sabía el por qué. Lo último que recordaba era pedirle su regalo de cumpleaños a Finn, y luego todo se tornó borroso y negro. ¿Había tenido alguna especie de accidente que la hizo ir a parar a ese lugar? Pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo, no se podía permitir perder clases, si las perdía significaba que luego no entendería un tema, y eso significaría que le iría mal en el examen, y eso significaría perder su perfecto promedio de notas.

Resopló y acomodó su ropa mientras se sentaba en la camilla con lentitud. Sentía su cuerpo débil y cansado, una parte de ella querría quedarse acostada y dormir hasta que su cansancio desapareciera, pero otra parte no se lo permitía. Bajó de la camilla y buscó con atención sus libros… No los encontró por ninguna parte, tal vez alguien los había guardado luego de que tuviese su _accidente_, del cual no recordaba ni una pizca. Dándose por vencida salió de la enfermería. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban completamente solos, lo que daba a entender que las clases ya se deberían haber terminado. Pero para ella aún no, si estaba en lo correcto, era la hora del ensayo del coro.

Caminó con prisa hacia el salón del coro, pues tenía una cierta sospecha de que sus compañeros le habían preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños, y estaba ansiosa por ver cómo lo habían hecho. Dio gracias cuando finalmente notó la familiar puerta abierta, y aumentó la velocidad de su paso. Escuchó voces dentro de la sala, le parecían distintas a las de sus compañeros, pero decidió no tomarle importancia, seguramente sería la distancia que los separaba. Cruzó la puerta abierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando ser recibida por gritos alegres, confeti, e incluso hasta un pastel… Pero nada fue así, en cambio, se llevó una gran sorpresa, aunque no una sorpresa de cumpleaños, una sorpresa totalmente diferente.

En la sala no estaban Finn, ni Quinn, ni Kurt, ni Blaine, ¡no había nadie que ella conociera! Sí, eran adolescentes de su misma edad los que ocupaban la sala, pero no eran los que conocía, o los que esperaba ver. ¿Es acaso que otro Glee Club se reunía por las tardes en el mismo lugar que New Directions? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Aún era el día de su cumpleaños?

En la primera fila de asientos se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño lacio, de piel blanca y ojos color café. Vestía una camisa manga larga, con un chaleco y una corbata dorada adornándole, un pantalón blanco un poco ajustado y unos converse color negros. Jugaba a pelea de manos con una chica que estaba al lado de él, justo como ella y Finn hacían…

También pudo observar a un chico moreno de cuerpo esbelto, que poseía cara de pocos amigos, y a cada cinco minutos le echaba una ojeada a otro chico de piel blanca que se encontraba en la primera fila de asientos, jugando con su cabello rubio y hablando en un idioma raro, tal vez inventado. En la fila de en medio, había una chica con un atuendo extravagante, como los que Kurt suele utilizar, aunque mucho más llamativo, sostenía la mano de otra chica de cabello negro, que de vez en cuando se miraba a un espejo para acomodar su cabello lleno de gel. Al lado de ellas dos, estaba otro chico rubio, que tenía cara larga y aburrida, aunque también se podía notar un poco de depresión, su mirada cruzó a la juguetona pareja que se encontraba delante de él e hizo una mueca de asco, o celos. Arriba de ellos, a la izquierda del chico moreno estaba una chica rubia, con una boca extremadamente grande, y parecía ser la que más le estaba prestando atención a la maestra que se encontraba hablando de algo cerca del piano. La mirada confundida de Rachel volvió a pararse en un chico que se notaba que llevaba ropas caras, y agitaba unos cuantos billetes sólo por diversión. Uniéndose a ellos, estaban una chica de aspecto duro y desafiante, una chica de aspecto extranjero, una chica en silla de ruedas, una chica que parecía orar y llevaba cómodas sandalias, una chica que llevaba puesto audífonos y sus pies danzaban, y por último, un chico que vestía ropas oscuras y se veía tímido.

Rachel se dio cuenta que la maestra había terminado de hablar, y ahora leía unos cuantos apuntes de un cuaderno que se encontraba encima del piano.

—Como todos ya han de saber, este día es el cumpleaños de _Ray_, y hoy en la mañana me pidió permiso para cantar una canción en la reunión de ahora, así que… ¿_Ray_, quieres pasar al frente? —Le preguntó al chico de estatura pequeña que jugaba con las manos de su, al parecer, novia. Éste dejó en paz a su pareja y asintió levemente con su cabeza, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Se fue a parar al frente de la sala, y tomó la misma postura que Rachel ponía cuando estaba a punto de hablar; Manos en su cintura, espalda y piernas rectas.

—Como todos escucharon, este día es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, y estoy más que agradecido por la cantidad increíble de regalos que he recibido, en especial de_ Faye_. —Se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa extremadamente grande a la chica—. Tenía planeado cantar una canción de agradecimiento para todos ustedes el día de hoy, aunque, en la mañana del día de hoy, luego de que le pedí a la señora _Schue_ permiso para cantar, recibí una amenaza por medio de mensaje de texto de parte de _Santiago López_ —Volvió a detenerse, ésta vez le lanzó una mirada asesina a el chico moreno que sonreía de manera burlona—. Decía que si llegaba a cantar me arrancaría con su propia mano las cuerdas vocales, y por mucho que quisiera cantar, no puedo arriesgarme y ustedes tampoco a perder la obviamente mejor voz que posee este coro. Así que, por primera vez dejaré que alguien más tome el espacio para cantar algo, preferiblemente algo que haga referencia a mi cumpleaños. —Y entonces, finalizó, yéndose a sentar nuevamente.

—Está bieeeeeeeeeeen. —Respondió la maestra, que salió de detrás del piano y retomó su posición al frente de los chicos. Sin embargo, su voz fue interrumpida por la del chico moreno, _Santiago_, que empezó a hablar con extrema rapidez, las palabras sonaban como insultos hacia _Ray_, que trataba de no prestarle atención, pero Rachel no se quedó para averiguar qué iba a suceder. Muy confundida, emprendió un viaje para salir de la escuela, con camino a su casa, ¿o es que su casa también había sufrido un cambio?

* * *

¡Muchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este Fanfic, el siguiente capítulo se centrara completamente en Rachel, y las cosas que descubre, tal vez se mencione a unos cuantos genderswap, y puede ser que al menos uno aparezca, pero será sólo en una corta escena. En cambio, en el tercer capítulo prometo comenzar a introducir más a los genderswap. ¡Espero sus reviews!


End file.
